The Adventures of the One Free Hedgehog
by I Really Hate Captchas
Summary: ur all still gay


One beutiful day sonic was running thru the green hill zone. "its a good day for being the coolest hegehog in town" sed sonic. Sonic cept runnin but he stoped when he saw a note on the grownd and it said.

"dear sonic i have taken your three girlfriends amy blaze and tails and if you ever want to c them agin you will bring the ateth CHAOS EMERALD to me or else they will be made into my new robots,  
from eGgman.'

Sonic looked up to the sky and the sun and sed" I need to save my friends from eggman werever they are!" said sonic. "I dont no where eggman is but I no my best friend Shadow does.

So sonic runned fast at the speed of lite to where Shadow lives. Sonic opened the door and he sed "Shadow i need your help!" "what is it sonic shadow said." "Eggman kiddnaped the girls and we got to rescue them but i don't no where they are but i no youu do so i came to get you and so you could tell me where eggman is.'

"Dont wury sonic i no wer they r. Eggman builded his new base eggman;and on the moon so we shud go there and safe them" said shadow.

"Good idea lets go." sonic sed.

Sonic and shadow almost were abowt to run to the moon where eggman was but then a BIG LIGHT Came and stoped the.

"My name is silver the hegehog and i am from the future." said the Silver that camed out of the light.

"i have come to help and save you the women i love."

"Ok." said sonic and shadow/

So sonic and shadow and silver ran to the moon like the speed of sound times five because they new what they had todo.

"here we are" sed shadow when they got to the moon" Ok, cool!" sed sonic.

'we hav to go in the bak way because if we went into the front then the bad robots would catch uss."

Sonic and Silver and Shadow all braked into the Eggmanland when it was back open in the back. "we must be in the jail part of eggmanland." said sliver. "it makes me sad to see al these pore peple where they are in this jail to rot away for the rest of there lives?" sed shadow a tier rollin down his eye.

The hegehogs wer abowt to go on to stop eggman but then they herd. "Hey wate!" Sonic run over to where the cell where the voice was coming from.  
"who are you?"  
"My name is Gordon Freeman. I am was a sientist that Robotnik kidnapped like your friends to force him to build the themepark eggmanland. I bet i can help u find eggman if you send me to free."  
"Gordon freeman said siler. I no ur son from the future."  
"wow thats cool" said gordon "Ok." sed shadow. So then shadow went super and used his newfownd powar to brake the cell dore open.

"Thanks for th e help. Now i can help u all. "

Gordon Freeman led sonic and his friends to where eggman was. "How did you get here Sonic and y did you let Gordon FREEMAN out?"  
"I came here to beet you and safe my girlfriends."  
"Sonic!" sed tails. "Were up here up in the sky in this cage here!"  
"Don't wury Ill save you."  
NO!  
We will safe you, rite guys!" sed sonic ehn he went super.

"YEAH" sed sliver and shadow when they went super too. "Gordon Freeman sed "I'll help with that too!" and he pulled owt his trusty crobar."

Allrite lets do it!

"NOOOOOooO sed eggman!" I am finished!"

Sonic and sliver ans shadow all charged upp and shot eggman with thier super laser beans. Eggmen felled owt of his UFO lying mashine and fell onto the grown. Gordon freeman delivered a final blow with his crowbar to the eggmans head and then couched on his ded body.

The cage with the grils all falled down but sonic catched themm threre and put them on the grownd. Amy runned over to sonic and tails rund ovr to shadow and then blaze the cat raned to silver.

"I love you" all three of the girls sed.

"I guess I should be a little faster and then maybe the girls i could get too" joked Gordon Freeman. And then they all laffed. But the laff was overed faster than sonic because when a voice showted "NOT SO FAST SONIC and then a laser hit Gordon Freeman.

They all loked to see eggman was back alive and because he now had a HEADCRAB ZOMBIE.

"I'll be bcak sonic and next time itll be for yor brain! " said Crabhead Eggman zombie! and then he hoped into his ufo and flyed away.

"Gordon Freeman!" shouted Silver to gordon who just got hitted with a laser.

"Please, do not be sad. I am for time is mine now to go. "  
"Please gordon you remember when I sed I noo your son?"  
"Yeah?" said the Gordon Feeman who was about to die from the laser.  
"I seen him in the mirrir because I AM YOUR SON GORDON FREEMAN."  
"good..." sed gordon as he died.

Sonic looked down at gordon freeman. everyone was crying becaus ehe was dead. Sonic tooked Gordons Power HEV Suit and his crowbar and looked to the top of the sky.

"It's now my turn to wear this suit and to defeat the eggman now to avenge gordon freeman and Silver's dad. And now i will do it with my friends to stop the Zombie Eggman and end his badness ones and for all."

Sonic and his friends turned and left, and they noo now where they wer go. They had to stop eggman no matter the cost,

TO BE CONTINED!(?)


End file.
